The Leila Series, Part Three: Shadow Joins the Team
by CobraBillyJoe
Summary: Shadow comes along, and ends up joining Leila and Jack, but not without drama. A bit of LeilaxJack, and hella much of ShadowxLeila.


It was later that night, after Jack had seen Leila in the new outfit, and he done the thing to her hair. They spent a bit of time talking, or rather arguing, and then eventually, they curled up together and fell asleep.

Leila was deep asleep, but then there was shuffling, and she shot awake.

"Who's zere?" Leila yelled in the general direction of the noises.

"Oh, just your worst nightmare" a kind of annoying voice, with an australian accent replied. A girl emerged from the bushes, she had dark blue-green hair, with a yin yang headband, wearing body armor.

"I don't have nightmares" Leila got up, and sassed at the girl.

"I hardly believe that. M'name's Shadow, what's yours?"

"Leila Ez-av-ee-uhr"

"Okay, Leila Ezaveeuhr" Shadow enunciated the last name with a mock Russian accent

"Are you making fun of my accent, Comrade?"

"Well, considerin' you just called me_ Comrade_, it's worth makin' fun of"

Leila frowned. "I alvays call people Comrade, it is like bro or dude."

"I see...I also see your with pretty boy...You know he's a major creep, right?"

"He is not a creep, vell... kind of but, in a ... cute vay."

"He wandered in one time, and spied on me an' Chase...Chase turned 'im into a rat for that."

"A rat, like ze animal?"

"Yeah, what did you think I meant?"

"I am not sure, but zat Chase is a terrible man."

"He's not! If anything, Jack is the horrible one here."

"He is not!"

"Oh really, now? He's creepy, and he hangs around that wretch, Wuya, all the time..."

"I hate Vuya!"

"I heard they were datin'"

"Zey are not!"

"I dunno, but then again, they aren't Facebook official, but still, I heard that Wuya follows Jack into the bathroom"

"Vat is Facebook?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that Wuya's seen Jack naked."

"Vat!?"

"Mhm, she's seen him naked."

"B-but..."

"Oh, and you must be jealous, I figured, you would be, Pretty Boy is very special to you, is he not?"

"Shut ze fuck up."

"I can tell, by all those time you mushed your mouth up to his..."

"Quiet!"

"I could tell how you just desperately wanted to undress him..."

To get her to shut up, Leila did the first thing she could think of ... she kissed her.

"Hm?" Shadow reacted not negatively...actually it was quite positive. She wrapped her arms around Leila, and continued the kiss.

Leila pushed into it harder. The two of them made out for a long time, and Jack woke up when the moaning got loud.

"What the fuck?!"

"Jack! zis is not vat it looks like!"

"Oh, then what is this?"

"I vas trying to get her to shut up. She vas talking bad about you."

"So you started making out with her?"

"...ves...but I love you, Jack."

"Oh, so now you say you love me? Now, when I found you making out with...with a girl, you are suddenly madly in love with me, eh? Well, no, I'm not some fool." Jack got up, which knocked Leila off of his lap, causing her to land on Shadow. He walked out.

Leila was going to get off, but Shadow held her close.

"Shadow, let go"

"No."

"Vy not?"

"Because."

"Because vat?" Leila was unsuccessfully trying to get out of Shadow's grip.

"Because I like it...Comrade." Then she gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Shadow...You don't understand...I'm not into you zat way...I like penis"

"B-but...I want you..."

"Yeah...Vell get in ze lines. Jack vanted me first."

Shadow tightened her grip.

"Shadow...LET GO"

"No."

Leila punched Shadow in the face, and that made Shadow let go. "I told you to let go!" Leila sprung up.

"I'm sorry..."

"If you're so sorry, zen vy didn't you let go?"

"Because...I..."

"Vat? Because vat?"

"...Love you..."

"DAMMIT!" Leila yelled "Can I meet just vone person who doesn't fall in love viz me? I'm actually legitimately annoyed by zis."

"Your eyes are an ocean...Your breasts are also an ocean"

Leila blushed "Okay, zat vas admittedly flattering...But...I still am into guys."

Shadow held onto Leila's hand

"I'm sorry Shadow...But it's not meant to be. Go back to Chase now, and hesitate to come back."

"I can't. He kicked me out."

"Vat. Vy?"

"Because...reasons..."

"Vy?"

"He found my birth control and assumed I was a whore."

"Vell zat's ze stupidest shit I've ever heard. Vat an ass."

"Yeah...he is. Can I stay with you?"

"Fine...But...Ve aren't..._Togezer_"

"I meant as...comrades."

"Okay. Fine"

Shadow hugged her.

"Voah now!" Leila pushed Shadow off. "Vat did I just say?"

"Friends hug all the time."

"Zey do? Oh...Okay."

"They also do this." Shadow said and kissed her on the lips.

Leila pulled away. "I can tell you're lying. You're Heylin, Heylin alvays lies."

"I promise, I'm not."

"And how can I trust you?" asked Leila "Ven I was only ten, your old comrade, Chase killed my muzzer"

"Because we're comrades."

"Really? If ve're comrades, are you fine viz ze fact zat me and Jack are..."

"..Yes."

"How fine viz it are you?"

"all the way fine"

"So you have no problem, vatsoever, if I went and made up with him, zen brought him here, and did him right in front of you?"

"...yes..."

"Okay, vell, be right back, zen" Leila got up, and ran in the general direction of where Jack went.

Shadow sat down

Meanwhile, Leila managed to find Jack.

"Jack!" She leaned up to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let go, whore."

"Jack! Do not be talking zat vay!" she said to him "I'm sorry...I really, really like you, and I don't know vat I vas even doing vizout you..."

"Lying bitch!"

"But...But I am sorry!"

"I don't believe you."

"But..." Leila started to cry "I'm sorry Jack, and it's fine you don't vant to forgive me." She stood up, and started to walk away.

Shadow was still there

Leila scaled a tree, right next to her house, and sat in it, and cried.

Shadow got up, and ran to where Jack is.

"Ey, Spicer. You're making an awful mistake."

"No, she's a whore/

"She's not a whore, and she's not lying, either." said Shadow "I kissed her. She didn't want it, and she wouldn't stop talking about how much she's into you."

"really?"

"Really."

"okay...go get her"

Shadow went to where Leila was in a tree, crying. "Leila, Jack wants to talk."

"He...He does?"

"Yes."

Leila hopped out, landing perfectly, like she always does. She ran to Jack.

"Jack!"

"Leila!"

Leila basically jumped on to him, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Wow...Considering your such a tiny person, you knocked me over..." Jack said "C'mon, let's get you back home." He tried to pick her up, then fell, and grunted, because despite weighing so little, she was still to much for his lack of upper body strength.

When they got home they snuggled

**A/N: I wrote this with the help of my friend, askmibtskay on Tumblr.**


End file.
